Bringing Sasuke Back
by sasunaruaddiction
Summary: Sasuke leaves the village, because he tells Naruto his feelings for him, but Naruto doesn't feel the same way. He gets really upset, so this is why he leaves. Afterwards Naruto realizes he really does love Sasuke and goes to find Sasuke and bring him back so they can be together.
1. Being Hokage

**Okay, before I start, I just wanted to say that personal things have been going on with me lately...**

**and I probably won't be writing everyday. My friend has really bad cancer and was REALLY close to dying last night.**

**I just want some time to recover from being so worried, it scared the absolute shit out of me and I hope you understand.**

**Anyway, I will be trying to reply to reviews daily, if I get any reviews xD But thank you for reading this fic, and enjoy!**

* * *

Ever since Naruto and Sasuke had been put into team 7, Sasuke had been in love with him. He couldn't help it, there was just _something_ about the blond that made his heart beat at a very fast pace whenever they met each others gaze. At first, the raven had despised the blond. He thought Naruto was annoying, always trying to surpass the raven. But now, since they joined team 7 and started to hang out more, he realized the blond was his best friend. Just he wanted to be more than best friends. He just couldn't bring himself to tell Naruto his feelings.

Just then, he heard a scream from Naruto, and looked up to see what had happened. "Dobe.." Sasuke laughed to himself as he saw Sakura punch the blond in the face for heaven knows what. He really knew how to provoke Sakura. _He's gonna get himself killed someday, _the raven thought to himself and laughed.

"What's so funny, teme?" the blond asked narrowing his eyes at the raven. "Leave Sasuke-kun alone, baka!" Sakura screamed at the blond, as she clung onto the ravens arm. Sasuke sighed annoyed as Sakura nuzzled into him. _has she ever heard of personal space? _He thought to himself. He wished that that was Naruto clinging to his arm like that...

* * *

Naruto didn't know what Sakura liked so much about the raven. He didn't even show any sign of affection towards any of them. He wished that he could be as powerful as Sasuke, maybe then would Sakura be in love with _him _and not Sasuke. He just wished that Sakura would accept him...

_Maybe if Sasuke wasn't such an ass, would I enjoy my time around him _thought the blond. He knew that everyone liked Sasuke, and it was so unfair. The blond didn't have a choice whether or not the nine-tails was sealed inside him, yet everyone treated as if he _was_ the nine-tails. He was used to being hated all the time, just the way everyone stared at him is what got to him. They all looked at him as if he was some disgusting creature that needed to be disposed of, and he was sick of it. That is why he wanted to surpass Sasuke, and his reason for his dream of becoming the hokage. If he became the hokage, then he wouldn't be stared at with those looks of hate. When people saw him, they would think of him as the villages hero, not the nine-tails.

/I'm going to end this chapter here, but if you want more then just leave reviews and i'll try to get to it! Thank you so much

for reading, it means a lot. Love you, bye!/


	2. The Visit

**OMG sorry for the wait! Also I reread the last chapter... I'm sorry for such a bad quality story I will try to make this one better Dx But yeah, I hope you enjoy this chapter more than the first ^~^**

* * *

That day after training, Naruto came home to an empty house yet again. He had always wondered what it was like to have a mom and dad, when he saw all those kids with their parents having a blast together he got jealous of them. He wanted to not be alone anymore, he had nobody..

Naruto heated up some ramen, and ate at the table in silence. There was an unsettling silence in the household, and it made Naruto want to cry. Just then, there was a knock at the door, and the blonds face instantly lit up. He bolted to the door, eager for some company from somebody, anybody. Naruto opened the door to find none other than Sasuke Uchiha standing in front of him. "s-sasuke? What are you doing here..?" He asked in confusion. He was still happy to see him, because he never had any company what-so-ever, but he was just confused on why _sasuke_, of all people would visit him.

"Good to see you to," He replied, and invited himself inside.

"Come in," Naruto said sarcastically, and sat back down at the table, continuing to eat.

"Can I heat something up to?" Sasuke asked, getting up.

"I don't care, do what you want," the blond replied not even glancing up to look at him.

"Are you okay..?" Sasuke asked him worry in his voice.

"Why all of a sudden do you care about me?" Naruto responded, looking up at him. There were tears forming in his eyes, he didn't understand why Sasuke was being considerate of him all of a sudden.

"Be..Because I love you! I love you... okay?" The raven said, looking back at him, as he felt a tear roll down his cheek.

* * *

Naruto's eyes widened, and his jaw dropped. He didn't know if he had just heard Sasuke correctly or not. _he loves me..? But why..? _The blond thought to himself. He was speechless. All he could do what sit there gaping at the raven as he cried in front of him. "I think im going to go to bed... goodnight Sasuke," Naruto replied, and started towards his bedroom.

"Wait!" Sasuke yelled, and ran after him. Before Naruto could say anything, the ravens lips were on his. He broke the kiss and shoved Sasuke away from him.

"What the hell?!" He yelled at Sasuke furious, and shocked at the same time.

"I-im sorry-"

"Just get out," Naruto interrupted, and looked down at the ground.

"Naru-"

"Get out!" He repeated, louder this time. Naruto could hear the door close, and when he looked up the raven was gone. _What are these feelings inside I'm having? Do I have feelings for him to..? _Naruto thought to himself. His eyes widened as he realized that he _did_ love Sasuke back..


End file.
